combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
2-24-10 Patch
Attention Soldiers! For 2/24, you’ll continue to fight for your life on the battlefield, but it’s not all bad news. Central Command is dropping new supplies to help you: new weapons, a new specialist item, and the new Weapon Renewal Kit. Good luck, brave men and women of Combat Arms... New Items New NX Items *AA-12 Shotgun- This rapid-fire shotgun equipped with a drum magazine is known for its minimal recoil and high level of accuracy. *M417 SB- available exclusively from the Supply Crate MYST-N. A remodeled version of the M417, the M417 SB has been refitted with a high-resolution scope and a longer barrel, and causes greater damage. *Weapon Renewal Kit- Allows you to extend the duration of any NX weapon (Direct Purchase or from the Supply Crate MYST-N) for a variable amount of time. *Supply Crate MYST-N- Has been updated to exclusively contain NX Rare weapons, with an increased probability of receiving a weapon with a higher duration. New Specialist Item *M93 Hornet- Commonly used in combat as a wide-area explosive. The M93 Hornet is a smart mine which automatically detects movement in the surrounding area and causes a massive aerial explosion. New GP Items *Supply Crate MYST-G- Supply crates labeled MYST-G were designated to hold various rare weapons. This supply crate is guaranteed to contain one rare weapon for a variable usage time. *M93 Hornet- available at First Lieutenant II New NX Credit Policy In this update, we are loosening our PayPal restrictions to allow users with a rank of Staff Sergeant I and higher to purchase Black HiSec Keys, Supply Cases, Mercenaries, and the Weapon Renewal Kit with NX Credit. We will continue to monitor NX Credit purchases carefully for fraud, and reserve the right to adjust the policy at any time. Other Game Changes and Updates New Features *All NX-Standard weapons (Primary weapons and Pistols) can now be purchased for Permanent duration. *GP-Rare weapons, in addition to being available in the MYST-G Supply Crate, are now also available for direct purchase at high ranks. UI Changes *UI font has been changed. *Icons have been added to Shop and Inventory items. Additions\Changes *The following weapons now have 1 and 7 day purchase options: -AK-74M -FAMAS G2 -L85A1 MOD -M14 SE -M417 Combat -M6A2-SRT -MTAR-21 -REC 7 -MP7 MOD -UMP45 -M107CQ SE -L115A3 -M39 EMR Desert Bug Fixes *Scrolling down in the Messenger will no longer cause the Right-Click context menu to appear in the wrong location. *The Character Information screen will be closed when a player enters game. *Double-clicking on a shifting list will no longer cause the wrong item to be double-clicked. *Non-activated Function items now properly show an unlimited duration. *Clan level will display correctly when first logging in. *Corrected the displayed stats of the Specialists. Their in-game stats have not changed. *Sorting alphabetically will now correctly ignore case. *Sorting by duration will correctly place Permanent items at the end of the list. *Fixed issues relating to the various scroll bars throughout the UI. *Fixed an issue regarding the declining of friend invites. --Combat Arms Command-- Category:Patches Category:2010